


Welcome to the Duel Academy Island Therapy HotLINE

by ophanem



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, chatfic, they also have twitters and tumblrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophanem/pseuds/ophanem
Summary: An entire series where the gang has a group chat. Great.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @Asuwuka / @10jouin = Asuka Tenjouin / Alexis Rhodes  
> @Fubuking100 / @Fubuki_10jouin = Fubuki Tenjouin / Atticus Rhodes  
> @Marufuji_V2 = Shou Marufuji / Syrus Truesdale  
> @Fufucking_Fubuking = Ryou Marufuji / Zane Truesdale  
> @DinoRawru = Tyranno Kenzan / Tyranno Hassleberry  
> @ManjunmeSanda = Jun Manjoume / Chazz Princeton

 

 

 

\---  _@Marufuji_V2 added @DinoRawru to Trauma And Duel Monsters ---_

 

 

 

@DinoRawru: No way.

@DinoRawru: How long has this been up.

 

@Marufuji_V2: two hours

 

@Asuwuka: Kenzan, is that you?

 

@DinoRawru: Yeah

 

@Asuwuka: What is that user?

 

@DinoRawru: Asuka.

@DinoRawru: What's /your/ user

 

@Asuwuka: Fair enough.

 

@Marufuji_V2: so thats asuka ryo manjoume me and now kenzan who are here now

@Marufuji_V2: now we just have to threaten fubuking and misawa to get LINE and then well be good to go!

 

@DinoRawru: Wait, Tenjouin v1.0 doesn't have LINE?

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: He deleted it back when I went bad in the pro-leagues.

 

@DinoRawru: Oh...

@DinoRawru: Uh

@DinoRawru: Wait, wait a second

 

@ManjunmeSanda: Manjoume-san!

 

@Marufuji_V2: manjoume go threaten juudai on twitter

 

@Asuwuka: He has LINE, though.

 

@ManjunmeSanda: The little dick blocked all of us on LINE.

 

@DinoRawru: Wait, wait, is that Marufuji v1.0, my senior?

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: Yes.

@Fufucking_Fubuking: What do you need?

 

@DinoRawru: Your user... it's... interesting

 

@Marufuji_V2: PLEASE change it before I invite fubuking

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: That's exactly what I told you before you invited Kenzan.

 

@Marufuji_V2: PLEASE DONT TELL HIM

 

@DinoRawru: Huh?

 

@Asuwuka: His previous user was "@Carnivore_That_Kenzussy".

 

@Marufuji_V2: ASUKA NOFGJHJJKFHKHJHDSKLA

@Marufuji_V2: I HAVE TO LEAVEJSJHFKJSHGHFGNDJ

 

@DinoRawru:

 

@ManjunmeSanda: I have diplomatic immunity in 59 countries.

 

@Asuwuka: Yes, sweetie.

@Asuwuka: We Know.

 

 

 

 

@Asuwuka: Shou?

 

@Marufuji_V2: what do you want

  
@Asuwuka: Can you tell me before you get Fubuki to get LINE again?

 

@Marufuji_V2: why

 

@Asuwuka: It's important.

 

@Marufuji_V2: how can i help you after our betrayal

 

@Asuwuka: I commissioned Kagurazaka to write a 20K fanfic and told him to tailor it according to your wants.

 

@Marufuji_V2: I just convinced him to get LINE again.

 

@Asuwuka: Excellent.

 

 

 

 

@10jouin: He's gonna be so mad.

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: Asuka...

@Fufucking_Fubuking: He is in my room, crying because @10jouin was taken.

 

@10jouin: It's okay. He still has @Fubuking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---  _@Marufuji_V2 added @Fubuking100 to Trauma And Duel Monsters ---_

 

 

 

@Fubuking100: This. Is the worst!

 

@10jouin: :)

 

@Fubuking100: /IT WAS YOU./

 

@10jouin: uvu

  
@Fubuking100: WAS FUBUKI_10JOUIN AND FUBUKING YOUR DOING AS WELL?!

 

@10jouin: Oh, I'm @Fubuking. I think @Fubuki_10jouin is a fan account.

@10jouin: Freaky, aren't they?

 

@Fubuking100: I'll have you know I tried to message it!

@Fubuking100: And it wants ten thousand yen in exchange for the user?!

 

@10jouin: You absolute buffoon, Fubuki. How do you not see that these leeches thrive off your attention?

 

@Fubuking100: ...

 

 

 

@ManjunmeSanda: Tenjouin-senpai, this is incredibly cruel.

 

 

 

@10jouin: Fubuki, what did you do?

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: I can't see the screen. I don't know.

 

@10jouin: Fubuki, twenty thousand yen was just withdrawn from my account?!

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: Oh non, ma soeur, je ne parle pas Japonais.

 

@10jouin: FUBUKI!!!

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: Nous ne sommes pas étrangers d'amour, Asuka...?!

 

 

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: auii32q9 h uia

@Fubki_10jouin: hhAHhdh219hEl oeigeg  99e '; f'.. ;

@Fauhfauhk: HHEELDKSJF/ [ ] L3

@Fuckcering: HE23T  [E   ]---0-1  L E,,SD      1

 

 

 

@ManjunmeSanda: Did he rickroll her in French?


	2. Hm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @DinoRawru: We Are 18
> 
> @10jouin: Kenzan, it has been a year since you graduated.
> 
> @DinoRawru: We Are 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @10jouin = Asuka Tenjouin / Alexis Rhodes  
> @Fubuki_10jouin = Fubuki Tenjouin / Atticus Rhodes  
> @Marufuji_V2 / @TigerFucker / @Im_Marufuji_V2 = Shou Marufuji / Syrus Truesdale  
> @Fufucking_Fubuking = Ryou Marufuji / Zane Truesdale  
> @DinoRawru = Tyranno Kenzan / Tyranno Hassleberry  
> @ManjunmeSanda = Jun Manjoume / Chazz Princeton  
> @Avogadrogeddon / @Marufuji_V2 = Daichi Misawa, Bastion Misawa

@DinoRawru: SHOU SHOU SHOU SHOU

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: ?

 

@Marufuji_V2: ye

 

@DinoRawru: MISAWA IS GETTING LINE, QUICK, DO THE THING

 

@Marufuji_V2: IM ON IT

 

@10jouin: ????????

@10jouin: What are you two doing??

 

@DinoRawru: Oh, uh

@DinoRawru: Stuff

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: Shou is 'Stuff.'

 

@DinoRawru: Senior, I Respectfully Ask You Do Not Drag My Name In The Mud Like This

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: You two are dating.

 

@DinoRawru: We Are 18

 

@10jouin: Kenzan, it has been a year since you graduated.

 

@DinoRawru: We Are 20

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: When is Shou going to have a bun in the oven?

 

@DinoRawru: I Suddenly Need To Pepperspray My Dishes

 

@10jouin: Ryou, you are... unexpectedly wild.

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: Your brother is unexpectedly unable to read. My user has been like this since Shou graduated.

@Fufucking_Fubuking: We have been in the same group chat for exactly two days and Fubuki has not noticed my user.

@Fufucking_Fubuking: Respectfully, Asuka, but does Fubuki read?

 

@10jouin: He does. He just doesn't read anything but his name, Fubuki. He'll get to your user eventually.

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: Did my dearest, darling, sweet, cute, adorable, wonderful Asu-ryn call for me?

 

@10jouin: Never call me that again or else.

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: I'm sorry.

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: Is this still about the twenty thousand yen?

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: No

 

@10jouin: Yes.

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!

@Fubuki_10jouin: IT WAS A JOKE!!!!!!! I CAN PAY YOU BACK!!!!!!!!

@Fubuki_10jouin: I'LL GIVE YOU TWENTY THOUSAND FROM MY ACCOUNT!!!!!!!!!

 

@10jouin: The Damage Is Done, Fubuki.

@10jouin: My twenty thousand yen are forever gone from my account... and from my heart.

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: No...!!!

 

@10jouin: And after all that... I don't know if I can be your sweet wittwe baby sistew.

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: NO, ASUKA...!!!

 

@10jouin: Goodbye, Fubuki.

@10jouin: ~~~ /@10jouin left the group Trauma and Duel Monsters/ ~~~

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

 

@ManjunmeSanda: Has anyone seen my Ojama Pajamas? My Ojamas?

 

@DinoRawru: I am sobbing... truly, the Tenjouins are such beautiful drama queens...

 

@ManjunmeSanda: Please. I'm funnier than MacBeth and Juliet here. Weep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--- _@DinoRawru added @Avogadrogeddon to Trauma and Duel Monsters_ \---

 

 

 

@Avogadrogeddon: Hello.

 

@DinoRawru: You can let loose here yknow

 

@Avogadrogeddon: ?

 

@DinoRawru: Like, drop the formal talk

 

@Avogadrogeddon: I always text like this.

 

@DinoRawru: Understood

@DinoRawru: Anyway, Shou had something he wanted to SHOU you

 

@Avogadrogeddon: And what is that?

 

@TigerFucker: Fractions, radical functions, alchemy, I'm a huge furry.

 

@ManjunmeSanda: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHASAFEKJGJKJJKHFJGHBQWFBCWFEJV

 

@DinoRawru: ASFHJGKJDHGKHHGKJDAHCJNANSKJCFDHBAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

@TigerFucker: Ooooohhh, I'm Absolutely Straight, and I fell in love with an Amazoness with a fursona for a solid hour~!

@TigerFucker: I summoned a demon once in the alternate-dimensional basement of my dorm and almost killed my entire high school~!

 

@Avogadrogeddon: To be fair, it was to return to this world from one of the Duel Monsters dimensions.

@Avogadrogeddon: And it required quite a bit of calculation. I'm thankful Tanya is, in our world's terms, practically an Einstein-level scientist knowledgeable in quantum mechanics, paradoxical occurrences, dimensional astrophysicist, and more.

 

@DinoRawru: We did not catch a WORD of that, my guy.

 

@Avogadrogeddon: .... 'Tanya really smart.'

 

@TigerFucker: Ohhhhhhh

 

@ManjunmeSanda: HEY WHAT THE FUCK

 

@TigerFucker: :)???

 

@DinoRawru: ???

 

@Avogadeogeddon: ???

 

 

 

@Fubuki_10join: HOLD ON A GODDAMN MINUTE @Fufucking_Fubuking!

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: There we go.

 

 

 

@TigerFucker: HAHAHAHHHHHHHH

 

@ManjunmeSanda: /NOT MY FUCKING OJAMAS./

@ManjunmeSanda: I'LL GET MY VENGEANCE.

 

@TigerFucker: DO YOUR WORST.

 

 

 

@10jouin: @Fubuki_10jouin, so, how is Ryou's user workin' out for you?

 

 

 

@10jouin: Uhum.

 

 

 

@10jouin: @Fubuki_10jouin, what the fuck?

 

 

 

@10jouin: @Fubuki_10jouin ?????

 

 

 

@10jouin: @Fubuki_10jouin

@10jouin: @Fubuki_10jouin

@10jouin: @Fubuki_10jouin

@10jouin: @Fubuki_10jouin

@10jouin: @Fubuki_10jouin

@10jouin: @Fubuki_10jouin

@10jouin: @Fubuki_10jouin

@10jouin: @Fubuki_10jouin

@10jouin: @Fubuki_10jouin

@10jouin: @Fubuki_10jouin

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: WHagYOWANYT

 

@10jouin: Is that Ryou?

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: wharT?

 

@10jouin: Is Ryou. That loud.

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: OHHH1!!

@Fubuki_10jouin: WEE he jusFGW

@Fubuki_10jouin: AFG  SAHE E

@Fubuki_10jouin: I don't know what you're talking about.

 

@10jouin: Ryou, Junko and Momoe can hear you.

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: Wear earplugs.

 

@10jouin: You and Fubuki...

 

 

 

@Im_Marufuji_V2: WHO TOOK @MARUFUJI_V2

 

@ManjunmeSanda: It wasn't me.

 

@Im_Marufuji_V2: /MANJOUME/

 

@ManjunmeSanda: No, really.

 

@Marufuji_V2: This is revenge.

 

@Im_Marufuji_V2: ... MISAWA?!

 

@ManjunmeSanda: HAHAHAH, TOLD YOU.

 

@Marufuji_V2: Blehhhh. I like vore and inflation.

@Marufuji_V2: I like kinks no one even knows about.

 

@ManjunmeSanda: HAHAHA YEAH JUST COPY AND PASTE FROM THE SCRIPT!

 

@Im_Marufuji_V2: ASDYHFSHHGSHGDHHJHJJHJG

 

 

 

\---  _@Im_Marufuji_V2 muted @Marufuji_V2 for 300 seconds_ \---

 

 

 

@ManjunmeSanda: Why did we make you the sole moderator.

 

 

\---  _@Im_Marufuji_V2 muted @ManjunmeSanda for 300 seconds_  ---

 

 

 

@Im_Marufuji_V2: ,,,, timeout,,,,,,

@Im_Marufuji_V2: ..,, for the naughty boys.,,,,,.

@Im_Marufuji_V2: Kenzan, do not say a WORD.

 

@DinoRawru: h

 

 

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: I go to the communal kitchen.

@Fufucking_Fubuking: Just for a midnight snack, since, y'know, Fubuki and I have been at it for until three AM now.

 

@10jouin: ?

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: I take a bowl off the rack. I go to the fridge and grab the jug of milk.

 

@ManjunmeSanda: No.

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: I pour myself a bowl of milk.

 

@ManjunmeSanda: I am forever cursed by the knowledge that you pour milk first, cereal second.

 

@Im_Marufuji_V2: marufuji tradition

 

@ManjunmeSanda: THAT IS EVEN WORSE.

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: Shut up, I'm not done.

@Fufucking_Fubuking: I pour my cereal in.

 

@Marufuji_V2: What kind?

 

@DinoRawru: sjfgfdhk

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: Honey Nut Cheerios. Everyone, stop interrupting.

@Fufucking_Fubuking: Now, I see black, little specks in the milk, but I think, hey, it must be from the cereal, right? The little specks put in the Cheerios?

@Fufucking_Fubuking: I take a spoonful of the cereal.

@Fufucking_Fubuking: And it's like the McDonald's factory dumped its toxic wastes directly down my gullet.

 

@DinoRawru: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: I'm on the kitchen floor, clawing at my tongue and panting, tears in my eyes, thinking, 'Wow! I'd literally rather have a heart attack!'

 

@ManjunmeSanda: KsjkjfkgjfkfkkhgkhghbjkgkjAKJkjaafkjdgh

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: Fubuki comes to me and asks me what's wrong.

@Fufucking_Fubuking: I tell him my throat is getting an appendectomy except there is no appendix and a chew toy is my liver.

@Fufucking_Fubuking: Let me tell you, pepper-fucking-spray in your mouth is a one-route trip to FuckerTownLand.

 

@10jouin: Oh my god.

@10jouin: He seriously pepper-sprayed the dishes.

 

@DinoRawru: JHAHHDHGDHHDHGDHJ

 

 

 

@Fufucking_Fubuking: Wait, I never told Fubuki what was actually wrong.

 

 

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: HEEPL MOUHTH HURRTS

 

@DinoRawru: OH FUCK FUCK SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funnyyyyyyy jokeeeeeeeee --yoda funny joke video


	3. I have Two Essays due In Four Hours

@Fubuki_10jouin: ...?

@Fubuki_10jouin: Holy shit, Ryou.

@Fubuki_10jouin: Is it not 5:48 AM...?

 

@DracoPoke: And?

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: You should be in bed...

 

@DracoPoke: But... the tax benefits.

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: Huh?

 

@DracoPoke: Ah. Shit, you’re right.

@DracoPoke: I forgot to ask you.

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: ?????

 

@DracoPoke: Tenjouin Fubuki, will you consign your life to me?

@DracoPoke: Will you tie our lives together in the red threads of our heart?

@DracoPoke: Will you cherish me for as long as the mercy of life forbids?

@DracoPoke: Marufuji Fubuki, will you marry me?

 

 

 

@Avogadrogeddon: No, you can’t just end it there! What!

 

@Marufuji_V2: misawa did you not see them propose in real life While ryou was literally applying for tax benefits on the dining room table

 

@Avogadrogeddon: I’m here for the romance drama, not for a happy ending.

 

@10jouin: Guess who finally has Shou as a brother-in-law.

 

@Marufuji_V2: its weird to think that I now get to treat you and fubuking as siblings

 

 

 

@ManjunmeSanda: I.

 

@Marufuji_V2: JSJSJDKDKFFKF

 

@ManjunmeSanda: Am going to kill you, Shou.

 

@Marufuji_V2: DO YOUR WORST!!!!!

 

@ManjunmeSanda: HOW COULD YOU DISRESPECT MY OJAMAS BY /THROWING THEM INTO THE OCEAN/

 

@DracoPoke: Shou Marufuji, you did what.

 

@Marufuji_V2: ITS ONLY FAIR FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MISAWA’S CARDS BACK IN FIRST YEAR

 

@ManjunmeSanda: I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THIS. I THOUGHT THIS RELATIONSHIP WAS HEALED, BUT APPARENTLY, I THOUGHT WRONG.

@ManjunmeSanda: NOW OJAMA YELLOW IS COMING OVER TO KILL YOU PERSONALLY!

 

@Marufuji_V2: OH YEAH

@Marufuji_V2: AND WHAT CAN THAT PISS-COLORED GREMLIN DO HUH

 

@ManjunmeSanda: Indict my wrath.

 

@Marufuji_V2: i gotta go i gotta go i gotta go

 

@ManjunmeSanda: COME HERE!

 

@DracoPoke: He did what.

 

 

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: The wedding is next month,

 

@10jouin: So soon...?!

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: Ryou was planning this for two years already.

@Fubuki_10jouin: He got all the paperwork and forged my signature on all of them.

 

@10jouin: hggyguiihjugkfhj

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: I mean, we all know I would've said yes anyway, but still..! Ryou...!

 

@10jouin: So when are you two gonna get a, as Ryou said once to Kenzan, 'bun in the oven'?

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: That's a very good question and I

 

@10jouin: FUBUKI, I CAN SEE YOU JUMPING OUT RYOU'S WINDOW.

@10jouin: DID YOU HURT YOUR LEG?!

@10jouin: STOP RUNNING, OH MY GOD!

 

 

 

\---  _@Avogadrogeddon added @D_Hunters to Trauma and Duel Monsters_ \---

 

 

 

@Marufuji_V2: what the fuck

@Marufuji_V2: i thought only i could invite new people

@Marufuji_V2: how did you get moderator privilege

 

@DinoRawru: Huh.

@DinoRawru: Truly stumped-saurus.

 

@Avogadrogeddon: Kenzan used your phone during the night and made me moderator as well.

 

@DinoRawru: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!! I THOUGHT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!!!!!

 

@Marufuji_V2: I KNEW SLEEPING WITH YOU SOUNDED FISHY

 

@D_Hunters: Did I come in at the wrong time...?

 

@Avogadrogeddon: No.

 

@DinoRawru: CAN;T TALHK

@DinoRawru: GGAHG GO

 

@Marufuji_V2: ALDSO GOTGTA GO!@!

 

@Avogadrogeddon: I thought you were going to take the @D_Hunter user, Edo.

 

@D_Hunters: It was taken.

@D_Hunters: I DM'd them and threatened them extensively for the user.

@D_Hunters: No response thus far.

 

@Avogadrogeddon: Why is your first impulse to everything violence?

 

@D_Hunters: I DM'd them.

@D_Hunters: My first impulse is confrontation.

 

 

 

@DinoRawru: AAAAAAAAAA

 

@Marufuji_V2: AHAHAF

@Marufuji_V2: WAI T NO AAAAAAAAA

 

@ManjunmeSanda: AHAHHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAH

 

 

 

@10jouin: What happened up there?

 

@Avogadrogeddon: Shou caught up with Kenzan and threatened to take cuddle nights away.

 

@10jouin: 'Cuddle nights'?

 

@Avogadrogeddon: Shou has night terrors; keep up.

@Avogadrogeddon: Then Manjoume appeared with solid grey paint, dumped it on both of them, and forced them to wear headbands with red-to-orange gradient protrusions.

 

@10jouin: No.

@10jouin: You're kidding.

 

@Avogadrogeddon: ... and then he took a picture of them as 'proof' that Homestucks still exist.

 

@10jouin: Get out.

 

@Avogadrogeddon: Okay.

 

 

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: @DracoPoke

 

@DracoPoke: What?

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: Roses are red,

 

@DracoPoke: ... Here..?!

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: Violets are blue,

 

@10jouin: :o

 

@Avogadrogeddon: :0

 

@Marufuji_V2: 80

 

@Dinosaru: 8O

 

@ManjunmeSanda: 8Oc

 

@D_Hunters: Uh.

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: 'Omae wa...'

@Fubuki_10jouin: 'MOU SHINDEIRU'

 

@DracoPoke: I'm calling off the marriage.

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: WAIT BNO SKDHDKGHDHIDH JDGK

 

@DracoPoke: I want a divorce.

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: WE DIDN;T EVEN GET MARRIED YET

 

@DracoPoke: That's not what you said when we practiced our honeymoon last night.

 

@10jouin: Please Do Not Give Details

 

@DracoPoke: Well, I.

 

@Marufuji_V2: 8O 8O 8O 8O

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: If you go any further, I'm burning your gloves.

 

@DracoPoke: My lips are bound by threats.

 

@10jouin: Good.

 

@Marufuji_V2: DAMMIT WHERES THE JUICE

 

 

 

@Juudai_Is_Stuff: He's going to be comedically pissed off when he wakes up.

 

@Marufuji_V2: Uh... who is this?

 

@Juudai_Is_Stuff: It's Edo; keep up.

@Juudai_Is_Stuff: Asuka, did you do what you needed to do to Manjoume's phone?

 

@10jouin: Nickname status: altered.

 

@Juudai_Is_Stuff: Perfect.

@Juudai_Is_Stuff: And now we wait.

 

@Marufuji_V2: ??????????

 

 

 

@Sorry_I_Was_Doing_Stuff: Good morning, fuckers.

@Sorry_I_Was_Doing_Stuff: ???????

@Sorry_I_Was_Doing_Stuff: Okay, which one of you fuckers changed my user.

 

@10jouin: Edo, where are you?

 

@Sorry_I_Was_Doing_Stuff: Oh, so this is EDO'S doing.

 

@10jouin: No.

 

@Sorry_I_Was_Doing_Stuff: Really?

 

@10jouin: Really, though, it wasn't. He's currently in the pro-leagues in Oceania, probably asleep right now.

 

@Sorry_I_Was_Doing_Stuff: Then who changed my user?

 

@10jouin: I haven't a clue, my guy.

@10jouin: It's all dark to me, my bro.

@10jouin: The light has not dawned upon my visage, my dude.

 

@ManjunmeSanda: It was you.

 

@10jouin: Oh non, mon ami, je ne faire pas cette.

@10jouin: Hon hon, titty croissant.

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: if you wwould please sttop mockcing me whiel i'm busy,

 

@ManjunmeSanda: With what?

 

@10jouin: With who?

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: whoat d

@Fubuki_10jouin: Who melse

 

@10jouin: Hm. Don't like this conversation. Go back to doing him, then.

 

@Fubuki_10jouin: yeah alreadyyam

 

 

 

@Marufuji_V2: its a blessing i never got the same amount of libido as ryou

 

@DinoRawru: Do you want that to change?

 

@Marufuji_V2:

@Marufuji_V2: i dont like the idea of increasing my sex drive

@Marufuji_V2: no thank you

 

@DinoRawru: No, I mean like

@DinoRawru: nevermingd

 

@Marufuji_V2: you mean what kenzan

 

@DinoRawru: Nevermind!

 

@Marufuji_V2: What did you mean

 

@DinoRawru: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS

 

@Marufuji_V2: WE ARE TOGETHER

@Marufuji_V2: WE HAVE TO COMMUNICATE

@Marufuji_V2: YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT IS ON YOUR MIND

 

@DinoRawru: Okay

@DinoRawru: Here's what's on my mind:

 

@Marufuji_V2: Yes?

 

@DinoRawru: "Hi, my name is Shou; welcome to Duel Academi-- (wheeze) -- aaa aa a ....!"

@DinoRawru: "Lemme guess... duels,,?"

 

@Marufuji_V2: I want to break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished both essays by the way

**Author's Note:**

> this entire series is just gonna be a series of chapters i write when i feel sad. enjoy


End file.
